Under the Blood Red Moon
by animegirl333
Summary: Gaara has found a shoking document that might change his life for ever, if he dose not marry and consive a child before his 24th birthday he will be stripped of his tittle, only problem is that his 24th birthday is in half a year.
1. The letter

**This is my First tine doing this so go easy on me, english is my second language so my grammer and spelling aren't that good.** **I don't own Naruto but i do own my character and the ones i creat. This naruto fic is an alternative from the regular naruto, for example they are older and gaara still has his demon. I hope you enjoy it.**

_

* * *

_

The role of Kazekage is quite difficult. You have to work non-stop, make sure that your village is at peace with others, and to make sure that every person in you village is safe. The Kazekage must be a strong shinobi, a person that can take on work and the dangers that lay in the world. The last thing is that a Kazekage must be able to produce or birth an off spring, for that if the Kazekage were to die and the child is old enough, it will take its place as Kazekage.

* * *

Sabaku No Gaara the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato, the protector of his people, the man; was sitting at his desk doing some paper work looking very tired and bored. It was almost six thirty in the evening and he still had another 2 feet stack of paper work to do. He sighed and pushed back on his chair and turned his head to the left were a window was located, and stared out of it and saw the village that he swore to protect. If you took a glance at Gaara you would only see a bored looking Kazekage, but if you look deeper into his dark rimed pale green eyes, you would see a man that cares deeply for his village and would sacrifice himself for the safety of his people. But you can also see loneliness and pain that can only be filled by a person that deeply cares for him. Gaaras peace did not last long as the office door busted open and Gaaras older brother, Kankuro, came in. Kankuro rapidly walked to Gaaras desk and slapped down a tan looking folder.

"I think you need to read this." Kankuro said while trying to regain air. Gaara looked at his brother in confusion and then picked up the tan folder and read the cover, Kazekage, it said in bold black print. Gaara opened up the mysterious folder and scanned the papers, nothing out of the ordinary, just the rules of the Kazekage that Gaara already knew, that was until he got to the last page were it talked about heirs for the Kazekage and that he or she must marry before their 24th birthday. Gaara was shocked to learn that he must be married before his 24th birthday, which is half a year away and also if he dose not marry before then he must be strip of his title.

"Shocking isn't it?" Kankuro said after he got a glimpse of Gaaras expression.

"Is this all Kankuro?" Gaara said to his older brother. Kankuro looked down at his brother and said, "No, there's more."

Gaara continue to read the folder, and at the end there was a note, and it said this.

_Dear Gaara,_

_If you are reading this note that must mean you are the new Kazekage of Suna, and that I am dead. I believe you are troubled about the whole marriage ordeal, and this letter will explain it a bit. Fist off, I like to tell you that you will make a great Kazekage and I had high hopes for you when you were little. The whole marriage deal is to make sure that Suna will always have a Kazekage if the other one dies. I know that your ultimate defense will protect you from harm but you still need an heir. I have put together an arrange marriage for you and the daughter of a close friend of mine. The name of my friend is Isamu; he is an Emperor in Tanima no Kuni, and he has a daughter named Izumi. I hope you will give this a try, and that you keep in mind this, I have always loved you Gaara and always will._

_Love,_

_Your father_

"So, will you give it a try?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara looked up to his older brother.

"yes."


	2. the arival

**Ok here is the second chapter and i have made a banner for it XD**

i53./albums/g53/ladyfluffysama/banner-1.jpg

**

* * *

**

Under The Blood Red Moon

Chapter 2

The Next following days for Gaara were spent in a daze, as everyone else got ready for the new visitors. Gaara was in his office as always, leaning back on his chair with eyes closed as sigh escaped his lips. Gaara was in deep thought, but his thoughts were in a jumble! So he seeks advice from the demon in side of him, Shikaku.

"Having a little trouble with your thoughts?" said Shikaku, with his drunken voice. Gaara did not respond to the giant raccoon.

"I hear from your thoughts that you have to marry an emperor's daughter from Tanima no Kuni, before your 24th birthday, or you'll have to give up your title as Kazekage." Gaara gave a small nod of agreement.

"What do you think about marrying the girl Gaara?" there was a pause before Shikaku continued, "What are you going to do?" Gaara stood there with out saying a word for about two minutes.

"I don't know." Shikaku looked down at him and gave a low chuckle, "I see." He whispered. With that, Shikaku broke the connection between Gaara and himself. Gaara opened his eyes to find Kankuro leaning over his desk and staring strait into his eyes, "Had a nice chat with Shikaku?" asked Kankuro while straitening up.

Gaara said nothing just sat up on his chair, " What do you want Kankuro?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Temari wants us to go home and get ready." Gaara nodded and stood up from his position on the chair and walked over to the door and walked out, Kankuro trailing lazily behind him. It was only a 15-minute walk from the Kazekage tower to Gaaras house.

Once they reached the house the door flew opened and there stood Temari, Kankuros and Gaaras older sister.

"Hurry up you two, they're going to be here in about two hours!" Temari yelled, while pulling them into the house and pushing them up the stairs. Kankuro took a left turn to a door, "See you in a bit Gaara." He said, while opening the door that lead to his room. Gaara kept on walking further down the hallway until he stopped at the last door; he opened it and entered his lonesome room. Gaaras room was large with light tan painted walls out lined in navy blue; His bed was large enough to fit three grown adults with ease, his bed was layered with navy blue silk sheets and a quilt, it was located on the wall to the right, near a medium size window; there was another door to his left that lead to the bathroom. Gaara had a desk that was located on the far left of him, stuffed with scrolls and tan folders, There are three dressers, two small ones that are located near his bed, one has a lamps resting on it, and a picture that has the symbol of Suna on it, and the other one is bare; The big dresser is found near the back of the room. Gaara also had a balcony overlooking his village.

* * *

Something caught Gaara's attention, there lying on his bed was fresh new robes. Gaara mumbled, "Temari." while stripping off his Kazekage robes, and his black ninja clothes. With that done he walked into his bathroom and took a nice cold shower. After about 30-minutes of just soaking, Gaara stepped out of the bathroom only in a towel that was tide tightly around his hips. Gaara grabbed a pair of black boxers and his black ninja clothes. He walked over to his bed and draped his white and blue robes over himself. Gaara turned to face the full-length mirror, in his hands he held his Kazekage hat and just starred at his reflection. There was a soft nock on the door, following by a voice saying, "Gaara are you ready? It's time to go."

Gaara placed his hat on his head and headed towards the door, when he opened it there stood Kankuro in his usual black outfit.

"Ready?" Gaara nodded, and the two brothers walked down the stairs and out the door, with Temari already waiting for them outside.

Only a couple minutes passed after they arrived, that a man pulling carriage pulled up. One of the men that were pulling the carriage opened up the door, and out stepped a man and a woman. Gaara new that the man that was standing up strait with a determined aura around him, was the Emperor of Tanima no Kuni, and the woman that was holding his arm and had a motherly aura around her, Gaara assumed that she was his wife.

The couple walked up to Gaara and stopped only four feet away.

"I assume that you are Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara?" asked the man.

Gaara gave a nod of approval; "Oh my dear, he is so young!" said the lady with a surprise tone. "I am the emperor Isamu, and this my wife Riko." Gaara gave a respectful bow and motioned beside him, "These are my older siblings." Gaara pointed to his left, "This is Temari, the oldest of us three," Points to the right, "and Kankuro, the middle child."

Isamu and Riko gave a bow of respect toward the three siblings. Now Isamu is wearing a deep forest green yukata held together with a golden obi, and Riko is wearing a green flower print kimono with a gold obi.

"Kazekage Gaara, it's an honor to meet you and your family." Isamu said.

"Now dear let me introduce you to our daughter." Riko said while turning around, "Izumi, come out now dear." With that said a young woman that looked around 22 stepped out; she was wearing a deep shade of purple kimono and a lavender obi, she was carrying a wooden and paper, sun umbrella.

"Izumi do not be rude." Riko said to her daughter.

"It's nice to finely meet you." Izumi replied, and with a small smile on her lips she continued, "Sabaku No Gaara."


End file.
